Ein Sommernachts(alp)traum
by Moorschaf
Summary: hmm der Sommernachtraum ist eines meiner Lieblingsstücke, und Snape mein Lieblings Professor, was also ist naheliegender als beides zu verbinden??


"Hihi", prustete Hermine.  
  
"Psst" zischte Ron zurück. "Willst du das wir auffliegen".  
  
"Wie wäre es wenn ihr beide ruhig seit?", kam es gepreßt von Harry, "Wenn Snape uns hier erwischt dann sind wir dran, ich hoffe das ist euch klar".  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Die Situation war so lächerlich. Sie saßen zusammengekauert hinter einem der Arbeitstische und warteten.  
  
"Oh man Jungs, regt euch ab, bisher ist er doch noch gar nicht da, und außerdem, vielleicht kommt er gar nicht, ich meine..", sie kicherte wieder, "ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen das er da mitmacht".  
  
"Befehl von Dumbledore, er MUSS einfach mitmachen." flüsterte Ron.  
  
"Psssst!" fuhr Harry die beiden an, "ich glaube sie kommen".  
  
Just in diesem Moment betraten die Professoren Snape und McGonagall das Klassenzimmer. Minerva wirkte sehr vergnügt, Snape´s verkniffene Miene hingegen, lies genau das Gegenteil vermuten. Vorsichtig schielten die drei um den Arbeitstisch.  
  
Minerva, zog zwei kleine Büchlein aus ihrem Umhang, von denen sie eines Snape reichte, dieser warf nur einen verächtlichen Blick auf das Buch.  
  
"Shakespeare", er spuckte das Wort regelrecht aus.  
  
"Shakespeare" flötete Minerva, und erstrahlte, "der Meister des Wortes, der Dramen und der Liebe". Snape gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich.  
  
Minerva ignorierte ihn, "und dann noch den Sommernachtstraum, ich freue mich schon so auf die Vorführung: Ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben, und ich darf die Helena spielen, die Helena! Sie war schon immer meine Lieblingsfigur des Stückes. Und sie spielen den Demetrius. Ist das nicht wunderbar?"  
  
"Wunderbar in der Tat", erwiderte Snape triefend vor Sarkasmus. "Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen gehabt den Typ zu spielen der die Wand mimen darf."  
  
Minerva sah ihn von der Seite an, "Nein, nein, das hat Dumbledore schon ganz richtig besetzt. Und wenn sie etwas gegen den Demetrius haben, warum haben sie dann nicht die Rolle des Zettel angenommen, mit dem waren sie doch ursprünglich auch einverstanden?"  
  
Snape fuhr herum, "Das war bevor ich erfahren habe das der Kerl sich in einen Esel verwandelt!" keifte er und setzte sich beleidigt auf einen Stuhl.  
  
Minerva konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Nun dann, ich hätte nicht gedacht das wir beide mal ein Liebespaar spielen würden."  
  
Snape starrte sie an.  
  
"Sagen sie mal haben sie das Buch überhaupt mal gelesen?" fragte Minerva skeptisch?  
  
"Gelesen, ein Buch von einem Muggel!"  
  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, "Nun ich denke wir beginnen mit dem 2. Aufzug, 1. Szene, das ist der erste gemeinsame Auftritt."  
  
Während Minerva aufgeregt blätterte, rührte Snape keinen Finger.  
  
"Also", begann Minerva, "Demetrius, ehm sie, ist im Wald um seine Hermia zu suchen, Helena, ich, verfolge Demetrius, weil ich ihn liebe, Demetrius will das aber nicht weil er nun mal Helena nicht liebt sondern Hermia, verstanden? Sie haben den ersten Satz."  
  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, griff dann widerwillig nach seinen Buch. "Welche Seite?".  
  
"Ich sagte doch, 2. Aufzug, 1. Szene.....", sie atmete tief, "Seite 20 oben... Demetrius beginnt, "ich liebe dich nicht.. usw.. bitte."  
  
Snape hatte die seit gefunden und begann monoton den ersten Satz zu lesen. "Ich liebe dich nicht: verfolge mich nicht mehr! Wo ist Lysander und die schöne Hermia? Ihn töten möchte ich gern..." er hielt inne, hier fiel Snape wohl ein das Lysander von Lupin gespielt wurde, ein hoffnungsvolles glänzen erschien in seinen Augen, "diesen Lysander, töte ich den später?"  
  
Minerva verdrehte die Augen, "Nein, niemand wird getötet, das ist eine Liebesgeschichte."  
  
"Aber.." setzte Snape an " hier steht doch.."  
  
"Ich weiß was da steht, ich schlage vor wir machen weiter und sie lesen bis zum nächsten Termin das Buch. Also bitte... weiter bei Ihn töten möchte ich gern.."  
  
Snape fuhr mit seiner monotonen Stimme fort: "sie tötet mich. Du sagtest mir von ihrer Flucht hierher; Nun bin ich hier, bin in der Wildnis wild, Weil ich umsonst hier meine Hermia suche. Fort heb dich weg und folge mir nicht mehr!"  
  
Minerva schüttelte langsam den Kopf, "Professor Snape, verstehen sie überhaupt was sie da lesen? Demetrius ist in Liebe entbrannt, bei Ihnen hört sich das an als würde er Zeitung lesen."  
  
"Ich rate Ihnen mich nicht noch mehr zu reizen", wisperte Snape.  
  
"Schon gut, ich zeigt ihnen das mal, vielleicht wird Ihnen dann deutlich was ich meine, stehen sie mal auf."  
  
Snape erhob sich widerwillig.  
  
Minerva atmete tief durch dann: "Du ziehst mich an, hartherziger Magnet", schmetterte sie, Snape zuckte zusammen, "doch ziehest du nicht Eisen, denn mein Herz" mit einer theatralischen Geste schlug sie sich die Hände vor die Brust, "Ist echt wie Stahl. Laß ab, mich anzuziehn, "hier wandte Minerva sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ab, "So hab ich dir zu folgen keine Macht."  
  
Snape starrte sie völlig entsetzt an. Minerva lächelte zufrieden. "Sehen sie, mit Leidenschaft!"  
  
Wortlos stand Snape auf und wandte sich in Richtung Tür. Minerva hechtete ihm hinterher, und hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
"Nun, aber das ist ja die erste Probe", beschwichtigte sie ihn, "nicht jeder ist von Natur aus ein guter Schauspieler, sie müssen nur versuchen, etwas mehr zu agieren."  
  
"Ich agiere in dem ich den Text lese".  
  
"Machen wir weiter".  
  
Snape wandte sich wieder seiner Vorlage zu. Genervt leierte er seinen Part hinunter. Minerva hingegen untermalte ihren Part mit einem Körpereinsatz den Snape nie im Leben für möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
"Und eben darum lieb ich Euch nur mehr!" rief sie aus und warf sich Snape vor die Füße, "Wenn Ihr mich schlagt, ich muß Euch dennoch schmeicheln. Begegnet mir wie Eurem Hündchen nur, Stoßt, schlagt mich, achtet mich gering, verliert mich: Vergönnt mir nur, unwürdig, wie ich bin, Euch zu begleiten. Welch schlechtern Platz Kann ich mir wohl in Eurer Lieb erbitten, Und doch ein Platz von hohem Wert für mich, Als daß ihr so wie Euren Hund mich haltet?" bei den letzten Worten umklammerte sie seine Hosenbeine und sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm hinauf.  
  
Snape sah angewidert auf sie hinab, auch wenn der Anblick einer vor ihm knienden Minerva durchaus etwas reizvolles an sich hatte.  
  
Mit unterdrücktem Lächeln fuhr er fort: "Erreg nicht so den Abscheu meiner Seele! Mir ist schon übel, blick ich nicht auf Euch!"  
  
Untermalt wurde sein Satz von einem tiefen Seufzen Minerva´s, was zur Folge hatte das Snape´s Gesicht alles andere als Abscheu widerspiegelte. Minerva, ganz in ihrer Darstellung versunken fuhr ungerührt fort ihren Text aufzusagen, weiterhin mit Theatralischen Gesten durchzogen. Snape hingegen, rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und viel wieder in seine Monotone Sprechweise zurück.  
  
Hinter dem Arbeitsplatte hingegen hatten Ron, Harry und Hermine Mühe genug Luft zu bekommen, sie preßten alle drei ihre Hände auf den Mund um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, zu komisch war der Anblick den die beiden boten, Minerva die sich abwechselnd in Leidenschaft aufbäumte, nur um sich kurz darauf wieder schluchzend zu Boden zu werfen, Snape, der Minerva angewidert bei ihrem Spiel beobachtete und dabei seinen Text herunterleierte. Es war ein Bild für Götter.  
  
"Denn Ihr seid ja für mich die ganze Welt" stöhnte Minerva und streckte Snape ihre Hände entgegen, "Wie kann man sagen nun, ich sei allein, Da doch die ganze Welt hier auf mich schaut?"  
  
Snape schien die Sache langsam mehr und mehr zu amüsieren.  
  
"Ich laufe fort und, verberge mich im Busch Und lasse dich der Gnade wilder Tiere", laß er und bei den letzten Worten zuckte ein Lächeln in seinem Mundwinkel.  
  
"Das wildeste hat nicht ein Herz wie du. Lauft, wenn ihr wollt! (wieder ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen), Die Fabel kehrt sich um (Sie wirft den Arm vors Gesicht und wendet sich ab), Apollo flieht und Daphne setzt ihm nach: Die Taube jagt den Greif; die sanfte Hündin stürzt dem Tiger nach. Vergebene Eil´! Verfolgt die Zagtkeit, flieht die Tapferkeit."  
  
"Ich steh nicht länger Rede: laß mich gehen! Wo du mir folgst, so glaube sicherlich Ich tue dir im Walde Leides noch."  
  
Bei den letzten Worten zeigte sich das auch die Beherrschung eines Prof. Snape seine Grenzen hatte. Ein immer breiter werdendes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, und während des letzten Satzes grinste er bereist von einem Ohr zum anderen. Die Vorstellung ihr im Wald leid anzutun gefiel im sichtlich.  
  
Minerva sprach ihren Schlußtext, (wieder hinfallen, wieder die arme nach oben strecken, wieder theatralisch aufseufzen usw.)  
  
"Beide ab"  
  
Minerva, die aufgrund ihrer vor allem körperlich ziemlich beeindruckenden Vorstellung schwitzte, ließ sich müde auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Das war doch schon ganz gut", hauchte sie.  
  
"Es war sehr aufschlußreich", antwortete Snape trocken.  
  
"Ich bin sicher wir werden gut sein", sagte Minerva im Brustton der Überzeugung, "wenn ich ihnen allerdings ein paar Ratschläge geben dürfte".  
  
Snape´s Blick sprach Bände.  
  
"Ich bin nicht sicher ob sie Demetrius richtig verstehen?", fuhr Minerva ungerührt fort, "am Schluß zum Beispiel, er bittet Helena ihn allein zu lassen, denn er fürchtet die Beherrschung zu verlieren und ihr etwas anzutun. Verstehen sie nicht sein Dilemma? Sie haben gelächelt, fast als würde Demetrius sie gerne verletzten wollen. Aber er leidet."  
  
"Er leidet, ich nehme an genau wie sie?"  
  
"Genau, aber gut, ich bin sicher beim nächsten mal klappt es besser, wir sind heute doch schon sehr weit gekommen, finden sie nicht? Wenn ihnen das mit dem Leiden noch schwerfällt..."  
  
"Oh Professor sie können gewiß sein das ich leide, kein Sorge"  
  
"... nun ja, vielleicht liegen ihnen die Liebesszenen besser? Doch ich denke für heute ist es gut, sie wissen gar nicht wie sehr ich mich auf die nächste Probe freue."  
  
Sie erhob sich, und beide gingen in Richtung Tür. Sie waren aus dem Blickfeld von Harry, Hermine und Ron bereits verschwunden, als Snape Stimme noch ein mal ertönte:  
  
"Die nächste Probe, oh ich bin sicher sie wird ihnen ebenso gefallen."  
  
Die Ironie war nicht zu überhören, doch Minerva schaffte es, auch wenn die drei ihre genaue Antwort nicht mehr verstehen konnten, war ihr Ton ungebrochen fröhlich.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine schüttelten sich vor Lachen. Nachdem sie wieder einigermaßen ruhig atmen konnten ohne in Krämpfe auszubrechen, wandte sich Hermine Ron und Harry zu.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich bezweifle sehr das es eine weitere Probe geben wird."  
  
"Oh, nein", feixte Ron, "Bezweifeln, ich verwette meinen Hintern, das Snape die nächste Probe schwänzt". 


End file.
